Time To Shine (Review)
Welcome folks to my series Spongy Reviews! Where i take a look at a episode or Spin Off episode right hre on this wiki! Ok it's time to kick off the show by reviewing the ADWSS episode Time To Shine! Review *'T.V:' Hey You!. Yes you with that Cuppa In your hand. Do you have what what it takes to win Bikini Bottom's Got Talent. Contestants from around the world come to participate to win Prizes..... Hmm i had really bad grammer back then....... *'T.V: '''From a Cash Prize of $1000000 to the One and Only Chance to perform in front of the Royal Family. That's right. Now even the Queen get's to see it. So don't just stand their. Get moving!!. Wow a bit agressive isn't he? *'Squidward:' I am so gonna win that cash prize even if SpongeBob is there to annoy me to no end. Squidward is being grumpy as usual..... *'SpongeBob:' Remember at the very beginning it showed us 2 dialing the phone in 2 screens?. Well 1 of them was me. Hmm this doesn't make sense..... *'Presenter:' Squidward Tennisballs?. Another cheesy reference to The Great Snail Race.... *(Officer John comes by) *'Mr Krabs: What was that Squidward?. I coudn't hear you. *'Squidward: '*ulp*. Yes Sir. Wow i would have thought Squidward would have been much stronger..... *'''Plankton: Ok i really hate people singing other than really myself but even i kinda liked it. Ok this really does not make any sense....... *'SpongeBob:' But they're no mirrors. And it is impossible to see your own face. Actually you can but it........Ok you can't..... *'Officer John:' Ehem!. (Taps Squidward on shoulder. Squidward turns around) How did he get in here? *'Squidward:' Ugh! That's it. He will not win when i crash his party. Hehehehe. (Crickets Chirping but Squidward has suddenly gone). *'Cricket 1:' I love my Job *'Cricket 2:' So do i Overused. I need to stop making lame crickets mock at Squidwards jokes....... *'Squidward:' Psst. SpongeBob i know a secret that will make the Judges go wild. Wanna see?. *'SpongeBob:' Sure. (He walks behind the curtain where Squidward beats him up until he is broken). Wow that's some secret. (He limps to the microphone. 3 minutes later title card flashes). The joke cracks me up but i think it might be too agressive. Also how can he survive without having to go to the hospital. In fact why is he limping anyway? He's a Sponge and Sponges are immune to punches. Check out The Bully in the real show and you will see why. *'Squidward:' Why you little Son Of a (Dolphin Noise) (Officer John comes by) *'Officer John:' Ahh i understand why now. Not only are you disgrace to society but you're also a bad mouth loonatic. In fact come with me. I know a place where you will get along nicely (He takes him out to a Trash Can and dumps him in) There. Better?. Good. (He heads back inside) Despite my grammer i did make some awesome jokes.... *'SpongeBob: '''I will now be singing Fish Times By George Swordfish. *(Squiward throws a marshmellow into his throat) *'Squidward:' HA! *(SpongeBob get's up, swallows it and continues playing) He can get beaten up to the point of limping but yet survive being chocked on a marshmellow? I really need to learn more logic when i am writting episodes........ *'Officer John:' Well well well. Another one?. Good now See you later (He kicks him out and closes the door) Hang on your acting like you don't know him yet you threw him out 2 minutes ago! *(Squidward Grabs SpongeBob and throws him out to the trash. Officer John swaps the people around) *'Squidward:' Wow that was lame. Ok i shall do something that will bound to get him to fail. (He pictures it in his mind). Ohohohohohoho. Why is Officer John doing most of the work? Also how come the judges did not notice it? *'Squidward: Oh SpongeBob would you like some tips on how to sing better? *'SpongeBob: '''Why?. Im perfect. *'Squidward: Well don't you want to wow the Judges?. becuase that's what i'm here for. *'SpongeBob:' Hmmmmmm....Ok (He follows Squidward to a cuboard. Squidward's covers him with Tape on his mouth and glues him to a chair) For a G and PG Spin Off i am promoting a lot of violence......... *'Mr Krabs:' Me boy?. You feeling ok?. You look all green coloured. Come on it's blatenly obvious he's not SpongeBob! Why would SpongeBob be green unless he wants to vomit!? *'Squidward: '''Why i feel....(High pitch) Why i feel fine Sir. *'Sandy: Why does your voice feel kinda funny?. Is that really you?. *'''Squidward: (High Pitch) Well don't be silly Sandy of course you know me. Yeah they are bad at recognising him........... *'Mr Krabs:' SpongeBob. What is your Great Great Great Uncles name?. *'Squidward:' Ummmmmm......Arthur?. *'Mr Krabs:' Hahahahahahaha. I don't think so. I don't know why i wrote that........ *'Officer John:' (Heading to stage) Ill take it from here Eugene. (He picks up Squidward and literally throws him far away into the Bikini Bottom Jail). Now i am bad at defining laws of physics!! *'Sandy:' SpongeBob?. SpongeBob!?. (A Muffled scream is heard) There he is!. (He opens the Cuboard and rips the tape off). SpongeBob you're alive!!. I thought the cuboard was locked? *'SpongeBob:' Thanks guys. I don't know what i would do without you.... *'Mr Krabs:' (Interupting) Oh my Barnacles. Let's go were gonna be late!!. *'Sandy:' Hes right!. How the hell does he know that there late? I don't see him wearing a watch? *'Mr Krabs:' SpongeBob. Welcome back me bucko. You win the Bikini Bottom's Got Talent. Congrats. *'Plankton:' What they say is pretty much what i say. Congratulations!. *(Evreyone starts Clapping. The episode fades and ends. Wow it is a long one.) Ok this is a sudden end to a episode. It almost looks like it was rushed. But the episode ends as well as this review. Thanks for reading guys and i hope you enjoy. Like it? Then don't forget to check out hundreds of other Spin Off reviews coming soon where your favourite Spin Off episode or episide in general is reviewed by me! Goodbye folks and i shall see you on my next review. Bye now! Results Total: 7/10 Grammer: 4/10 Jokes: 9/10 Story: 7/10 Writing: 7/10 Pros Funny script. Jokes were portrayed well to make me laugh. Good length and decent story that ties in well with the title. Good moments in the story. Cons Grammer has seen better days. A lot of the points don't make sense. The laws of physiscs and logic have not been taken into account. Page is extremely messy. Category:Episodes